Crazy in Love
by kencall rise
Summary: Yuta membawa Taeyong ke rumahnya dan berniat menjadikan Taeyong pelayannya. Taeyong juga dipaksa melakukan Sex dengannya! Warning : sex!frontal!dirty talk bocah hatters menjauh yha :v [Chapter 2 Update!] NCT Fanfiction!Yutae/Taeyu
1. Chapter 1 : Teaser

Crazy in Love

" beli namja itu untukku "

" cepat masuk! "

" hai aku yuta kamu? "

" aku tidak mengenalmu "

" taeyong ah aku sexy kan ? "

" bodoh pkai bajumu "

" taeyong bercintalah denganku "

" penuhi aku dengan spermamu buat aku hamil anakmu taeyong-ah "

' eomma apa salahku sampai aku mempunyai majikan gila seperti ini arghh lebih baik aku bunuh diri saja '

:v


	2. Chapter 2 : Lee Taeyong

**Pair : Yuta Taeyong - NCT**

 **Genre : yaoi, romance, frontal!Au!mpreg**

 **Rated : M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **warning : banyak dirty talk dan unsur - unsur berbau rated M di dalamnya**

 **yang nekad baca jangan salahin saya dosa tanggung sendiri ye lololol**

 **Itadakimasu!**

 ** _" meskipun kau terlihat sedikit gila tapi aku tak bisa membohongi perasaanku jika aku menyukaimu" Lee Taeyong_** **_" Aku merasa beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu bagaimanapun kau adalah sinar bintang yang menuntunku dari kegelapan " Nakamoto yuta_** **Crazy in Love**

.

.

semua ini terasa gelap bagi taeyong, menjadi namja yang dijual untuk umum. hanya untuk hidup, ia dijual oleh pamannya sendiri kesini. ke pasar gelap,

sesekali taeyong menguap menatap beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di hadapannya

taeyong berdo'a semoga saja ia tak di beli oleh om - om gila yang mempunyai hasrat sex yang besar

lagi pula ia masih normal

perlahan iris itu menutup seiring berlalunya waktu.

.

.

.

namja manis itu sibuk melihat - lihat apa yang ada dipasar gelap, well walaupun wajahnya manis tapi jangan salah. ia bahkan bisa membuat seorang namja manly bertekuk lutut dihadapannya, dan ia pemegang sabuk karate. yuta hanya bosan, didampingi oleh bodyguard setianya bernama johnny seo

seorang namja berdarah campuran amerika-korea,

" yuta mau sampai kapan kita berada disini ? " tanya johnny dengan raut muka lelah, ya jelas lelah karena mereka sudah 2 kali keliling pasar gelap

" sebentar john " yuta lalu beranjak menuju salah satu toko yang menjual namja - namja yang dikhususkan untuk orang yang memerlukan , dan johnny berdecak sembari mengekori yuta dibelakang

pandangan yuta mendadak berbinar tatkala matanya menatap seorang pemuda tampan yang sedang tertidur di dalam kotak kaca.

' namja itu sangat tampan ' pikirnya

" permisi " yuta masuk ke dalam toko, seorang pria paruh baya menghampirinya

" ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan ? " tanya sang kakek

" apakah dia dijual ? " tanya yuta seraya menunjuk namja yang tidur itu

" iya dia dijual " jawabnya

" kalau begitu saya beli dia " ujar yuta enteng

yuta lalu menyerahkan kartu kreditnya pada sang kakek yang segera menggesekkan kartu atm itu pada alat yang biasa di gunakan untuk transaksi

" johnny! " seru yuta

johnny berlari terburu - buru,

" apa ? " tanyanya begitu sampai

" gendong namja itu dan bawa dia ke mobil palli " seru yuta dengan nada bersemangat

rasanya yuta sudah tak sabar ingin segera merasakan penis namja tampan itu membobol lubangnya

yuta tersenyum - senyum sendiri, tanpa sadar johnny sudah menepuk tangannya

" ayo " ucap johnny dan yuta mengangguk menaiki mobil

well lee taeyong ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kebebasanmu

 **==TBC==**

 **A/N : Well RnR please saya baru update dengan waktu yang sedikit maaf saya gabisa menulis panjang - panjang dikarenakan sedang berusaha menghemat uang untuk keperluan sekolah :(**

 **yang baca RnR please ;3;**


	3. Chapter 3 : Welcome to Yuta World

langit berubah menjadi berwarna kuning keemasan, sudah senja rupanya.

disebuah ruangan bercat pink, yuta sibuk mengagumi ketampanan taeyong, taeyong sendiri masih tidur di ranjang yuta.

" hei tampan irreona! " seru yuta seraya menepuk - nepuk pipi taeyong,

tak lama taeyong mengucek - ngucek matanya dan " waa " taeyong tersentak kaget saat tau dimana ia berada,

sementara yuta hanya tersenyum lima jari

" aku dimana ? " taeyong bertanya dengan tatapan intimidasi pada yuta

" kau berada di rumahku dan mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal disini menjadi pelayanku " ujar yuta panjang lebar seraya mendudukkan diri disamping taeyong

" mwo? kau yang membeliku ? " tanya taeyong ,

yuta mengangguk

" tentu saja "

" aku yuta siapa namamu ? " tanya yuta

" aku tak mengenalmu " ujar taeyong datar,

yuta berdecak " jawab saja " seru yuta dengan nada kesal

" lee taeyong " akhirnya taeyong menjawab

" taeyong selamat datang di rumahku, anggap saja rumah sendiri. kau belum makan kan? kita makan dulu taeil sudah menyiapkan semuanya kajja " yuta menarik tangan taeyong,

membuat taeyong mau tak mau beranjak dan mengikuti langkah yuta yang terlampau riang

seolah namja itu baru saja dibelikan es krim -

taeyong terpaku menatap hidangan yang ada di atas meja,

banyak sekali makanan yang terdapat di atasnya yuta lalu mendudukkan taeyong pada kursi disebelahnya dan ia juga menggeser kursinya agar mendekat pada taeyong

" ayo makan taeyong-ah " seru yuta seraya mengambilkan taeyong lauk pauk yang tersedia,

taeyong memberi makanan yang yuta sediakan tadi pada yuta ia sendiri memilih mengambil ayam dan telur gulung,

sisanya ia memilih sup perlahan taeyong minum, yuta ikutan minum

" taeyong aaa " seru yuta yang kini menyendokkan makanan pada taeyong ,

taeyong membuka mulutnya dan memakan makanannya dengan khidmat terus begitu sampai akhirnya mereka selesai taeil membereskan meja ketika dua orang itu beranjak pergi,

johnny perlahan ikut membantu membereskan meja makan bersama sang kekasih

" rasanya aku baru melihat yuta merasa sangat bahagia berada di rumah "

taeil tiba - tiba saja bersuara setelah selesai membereskan meja makan,

johnny tersenyum

" yuta mungkin sedang jatuh cinta " ucap johnny dan taeil mengangguk.

" semoga saja namja itu bisa membuat yuta menjadi namja yang lebih baik dan menjaganya " ujar taeil ,

johnny mengangguk

malam tiba,

yuta sedang tiduran dikasurnya dan taeyong? namja itu sedang mandi, yuta berguling sesekali seraya menendang - nendang angin di kamarnya yuta nampak manis sih seperti gadis yang baru saja dicium pacarnya,

taeyong keluar dari kamar mandi dan woalah perutnya terekspos meski ramping,

tapi terlihat seksi apalagi bagian bawahnya hanya tertutupi sebuah handuk

wajah yuta memanas,

tanpa sadar ia basah sendiri wajah taeyong tak kalah terkejut saat dilihatnya yuta yang memakai kemeja transparan dengan bawahan yang hanya memakai dalaman,

what namja ini gila ' pikirnya

" yong-ie " yuta menghampiri taeyong dengan langkah cepat,

lalu di belainya dada taeyong dari atas ke bawah dan tangan yuta dengan santainya meremas kejantanan taeyong.

membuat taeyong memekik keras,

" ahh yuta apa apaan ini? " tanya taeyong dengan nada kesal

" taeyong-ah can we have making love tonight? " ujar yuta seraya memainkan dada taeyong "

aku masih normal " jawab taeyong

" kau yakin ? " yuta tiba - tiba saja sudah memeluk taeyong,

lalu perlahan dibisikinya taeyong tepat pada telinganya

" aku bisa membuatmu belok tae,

" yuta pun melepas kemejanya dan memperlihatkan nipple berwarna pink yang bisa membuat seme hard sekali lihat taeyong masih berfikir.

ia memang seharusnya melaksanakan apa yang yuta mau,

karena yuta ia bisa merasakan kebebasan.

taeyong menggeleng pelan sebelum akhirnya menyeringai,

di hempaskannya badan yuta ke atas ranjang dan menindihnya di atas sana...

" taeyong-ah ," yuta tergagap sendiri saat wajah taeyong sangat dekat dengan wajahnya taeyong tak menjawab satu tangannya meraih celana yang yuta pakai lalu melepasnya,

sementara tangan yang satunya menahan berat badannya

" nghh " yuta mendesah saat lubangnya di mainkan oleh taeyong,

wajah nya memerah dan taeyong menyeringai senang sebelum akhirnya membawa yuta ke dalam sebuah ciuman panas yang memabukkan yuta memeluk erat leher taeyong dan membalas lumatan taeyong pada bibirnya

" mmhh"

 **TBC**


End file.
